


Moving On

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore tries to get over his pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Even afterward, Toriel does not want a thing to do with him.

Even on the surface, her lips purse every time that he comes to visit Frisk, though she makes no attempt to stop him, only for their sake. They, of course, are friends with everyone, even a sad old man like him with too many mistakes under his belt.

Asgore would like to say that there is someone else, if only to comfort himself a little. Some replacement for him, someone to fill the role he once filled, but better. He looks for that person, but all he sees are her friends. She’s self-sufficient, or at least, happy enough when she has someone to look after.

The truth, then, is that she’s just perfectly fine without him. There is no replacement, no better man to fill a void in her heart, because he never left one there.

It’s better that way.

He makes attempts. He sends gifts at all the appropriate holidays and tries to chat with her while spending time with Frisk until she tells him she has something more important, anything more important to attend to, and leaves the two of them alone.

“Do you think we’ll ever be friends again?” he asks, without meaning to speak the words aloud. Frisk looks at him with sympathy in their eyes and shakes their head.

He supposes they’re right. Even if they were to mend their hurts, it would have to be on her terms, and not his. He can keep a hopeful heart that someday she might change her mind, but not so hopeful that it crushes him every time she scoffs at him and returns to her kitchen.

His other friends try to help in their own ways. Undyne listens to him talk about her over tea, and he knows sitting and listening has never been her strong point. He’s grateful for it, and tries not to talk her ear off.

Alphys buys him self-help books, or more likely gives him her old ones, judging by how some of them have dog-eared pages at useful passages. He’s grateful for that too, and keeps an eye out for anything in the shops he thinks she’ll like; he knows she treasures the few gifts he’s given her.

Papyrus, bless his heart, signs him up for a dating website, without asking him beforehand. He’s hesitantly grateful for the thought, though he feels a bit too old-fashioned for internet dating, and never ends up actually meeting in person anyone who sends him a message. Papyrus insists he’ll get the hang of it one day.

Frisk just tries to get him to get out of his home and explore the surface and what it has to offer. That works better for improving his mood than anything else: there is so much new to experience that he’s distracted almost entirely from what he’s done and who he’s missing. Asgore thinks Frisk might be the smartest of all of them: smarter than himself, certainly.


End file.
